Contraindicaciones
by Melrosse
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, pero eso no quiere decir que la guerra haya terminado. ¿Qué debes hacer cuando la única medicina que encuentras trae consigo una serie de fatales contraindicaciones? Quizá para Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy la salvación no sea letal.
1. Despertando

_Hola a todos._

_Desde hace años he intentado escribir un long fic alejado de la comedia y hasta hoy lo he logrado._

_O al menos eso creo yo._

_Desde ahora les agradezco profundamente el apoyo que le den al mismo, y les advierto que procuraré que este se separe de _

_todo lo conocido que haya creado con anterioridad._

_Para cambiar un poco :)_

_Esten listas para llorar, sufrir y comerse las uñas con el suspense._

_Y para suspirar y sonreir con todo el amor (y el lemmon) que tengo bajo la manga._

_Espero que lo disfruten, desde ya soy todo oídos para sus comentarios._

_Con todo el cariño del mundo:_

**_Contraindicaciones_**

_Por: Melrosse, Mayo 2014_

_Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK. Rowling, lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no** al plagio._

* * *

**_1. Despertando_**

Las manos me temblaban incansablemente. Sentía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y el escozor en mi brazo me repetía seguidamente por qué razón estaba aquí.

Sangre sucia.

Apenas despertaba de la inconsciencia y mi cuerpo recién se acostumbraba al dolor que me invadía. La leve luz que se metía por la ventaba me permitía calcular sin mucho éxito qué hora del día era. Estaba sentada sobre una maciza y antigua silla de madera. Me sentía sucia, cansada y hambrienta, y mi cabello completamente enmarañado se colaba por entre mis ojos, emborronándome la poca visión que tenía dentro de aquella oscuridad.

Mis manos estaban atadas tan fuertemente a mis espaldas y alrededor de la silla que sentía las muñecas en carne viva arderme sin piedad.

Los labios me temblaban, secos y rotos, sollozando sin fuerzas tratando de ser escuchados.

Moví la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo y logré quitarme el cabello del rostro. La marca en el brazo aún me producía intensos choques que se expandían por todo mi cuerpo, pero traté de ignorarlos aunque fuese casi una lucha perdida.

Necesitaba averiguar dónde estaba.

Abrí los ojos con decisión y parpadeé un par de veces.

Era un dormitorio. Uno elegante, frío y oscuro.

La cama que tenía al frente, envuelta en sábanas negras e hilos plateados, se extendía enorme a lo largo de la pared norte. Sobre ella descansaban una infinidad de almohadones y cojines estampados para combinar, y un par de libros reposaban sobre la mesita de noche a su izquierda.

Hacia mi derecha, un enorme ropero negro de manera antigua se imponía por sobre los demás muebles, haciéndolos ver como piezas insignificantes.

Bajo la ventana cubierta por cortinas de terciopelo negro, un diván de color verde botella se presentaba como la única pieza de color dentro de toda la habitación.

Las paredes eran grises y oscuras, decoradas estratégicamente con molduras de madera negra sumamente exquisitas. El piso era de madera pulida y costosa, demasiado antigua como para haber visto uno igual en otra parte. Un espejo largo y amplio, enmarcado delicadamente dentro de plata trabajada me permitía una visión más detallada hacia los lugares recónditos.

En una de las esquinas permanecía, algo empolvado, un enorme baúl tallado y oscuro. Bajo las patas delanteras de la cama se extendía una hermosa alfombra persa en tonalidades igualmente frías, y hacia el fondo de la habitación, un camino que llevaba a la penumbra indicaba que aquella puerta cerrada debía de ser el cuarto de baño.

La cama estaba impecable mientras que la lámpara de cristales sobre mi cabeza se mecía sutilmente ante el golpe sordo que provenía desde más abajo.

Empecé a sollozar nuevamente.

Harry y Ron debían de estar Merlín sabe dónde y yo aún seguía encerada en la maldita mansión Malfoy.

La rabia se empezó a apoderar de mí y tuve que obligarme a respirar con suavidad para poder calmarme.

Un respiro. Dos respiros. Tres respiros.

Sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara dentro de la incomodidad. Me dediqué a realizar otro pequeño recorrido por la habitación y posé mi mirada en seco sobre un montón de ropa que yacía desparramada casi completamente cubierta por debajo del viejo armario.

Moví la cabeza en varias direcciones tratando de enfocar más claramente aquel montículo, pero me fue imposible.

Debía moverme.

Esperé un par de segundos, comprobando que no viniera nadie para no ser descubierta, y empecé a mover el peso de mi cuerpo arrastrando la silla con él.

Demonios, qué pesada era.

La moví con todas mis fuerzas hasta que no pude más. Me quedé quieta durante un par de minutos para recobrar el aliento y entonces miré al frente. Estaba considerablemente más cerca que un momento atrás, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar e identificar la pequeña montaña de tela. Saqué el pie hacia adelante y moví el montón, acercándolo a mis pies.

En el momento en el que el bulto chocó con las patas de la silla pude identificarlo todo.

Una capa negra, un pulcra camisa blanca de botones y una corbata.

Una corbata verde y plata.

Mierda. Estaba en la maldita habitación de Malfoy.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de desesperación y me enfoqué en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por si no era suficiente el estar cautiva en esta maldita casa, debía soportar ahora el estúpido acuerdo de encerrarme en la habitación de la maldita serpiente egocéntrica.

Volví la mirada hacia la ropa sintiendo el impulso de querer tomarla en mis manos y estrellarla contra la pared. Maldito infeliz. Por culpa de él y toda su endemoniada prole de mortífagos asesinos se había desatado el caos. De todas formas, ¿de quién habría sido la brillante idea de encerrarme a mí, la sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter, ultrajada durante años por el mismísimo heredero de esta despreciable familia, en la intimidad de su dormitorio?

La oportunidad no era una de sus cualidades.

Quizá lo habrían hecho a propósito para hacerme sentir aún más asqueada de la situación. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que el que sentiría más asco acerca de todo esto no sería precisamente yo.

Cual fuera el caso y aunque tratara de justificar las decisiones que habían tomado aquellos infelices, la voz de mi razón tomó la batuta de mis divagaciones y me obligó a concentrarme.

Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Si estaba en lo correcto, debería de estar al menos en un segundo o tercer piso. En el momento en el que Bellatrix me acorraló, mis ojos viajaron alrededor de la habitación el tiempo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en una especie de salón con salidas a mazmorras y pequeños ventanales altos y angostos.

Para ese momento estábamos en un sótano.

Asumiendo que no me equivocaba, ¿no sería más sencillo tenerme cerca y vigilada en una habitación contigua y no varios metros arriba y adentro en un solitario dormitorio?

Quizá no querían mantenerme vigilada.

Mi mente rechazó con rapidez la tonta conclusión a la que había llegado para segundos después regalarme un flashback intermitente de unas horas atrás.

Había sido Greyback el que me había atado y pegado un bofetón antes de dejarme sola y encerrada. De pronto pude sentir la presión de sus ásperos y gruesos dedos apretándome los brazos para doblegarme, y ni que decir sobre el ardor en m mejilla después del golpe fuerte que me mandó al suelo.

Merlín Santo, llevaba aquí más tiempo del que pensaba.

Dirigí mi mirada al amplio espejo que ahora me reflejaba más de cerca. Oh no.

Estoy hecha un desastre.

Mi piel lucía increíblemente pálida, las ojeras bajo mis ojos eran de un color tan oscuro que temía no podría borrar nunca, y mis labios estaban tan secos y rajados que pequeños caminos de sangre se colaban por los delicados surcos.

El hueco que sentía en el estómago era tan profundo que estaba segura de que las personas abajo eran capaces de oír sus rugidos.

Y por si fuera poco, estaba muy, muy cerca de perder el control sobre mi vejiga.

Nada podría ir peor.

La habitación se tornó borrosa frente a mis ojos por lo que opté por cerrar mis ojos y descansar la nuca sobre el respaldar de la silla. Relajé los hombros y tragué saliva dispuesta a entregarme a la inconsciencia, pero en ese momento me vi interrumpida por el sonido de alguien forcejeando con el seguro de la puerta, consiguiéndolo después de un par de intentos.

Una mirada gris y en shock se clavó sobre mí.

- ¿¡Pero qué cara...!? – dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

Dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta con rapidez y delicadeza, tratando de evitar cualquier ruido.

El maldito estaba aquí.

Tragué un par de veces luchando por aclarar mi voz.

- Ma…Malfoy, Malfoy – me esforcé por llamarle, consciente de que no faltaría mucho para que me desmayara como resultado de los golpes, el hambre y la deshidratación.

- Maldita sea Granger, no tenía una puta idea de que estabas aquí – confesó visiblemente sorprendido y enfadado.

Vi cómo se pasaba los dedos por entre el pelo, caminando de un lado a otro tratando de acompasar el ritmo de su respiración.

Después de varios minutos se acercó a mí lado y me miró estupefacto.

- Mierda… - dijo con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando una línea.

Debía de verme fatal.

- Sácame, Malfoy – susurré tan débilmente que rogué porque me hubiese escuchado – Déjame ir.

Y en ese momento todo se tornó oscuro y ligero.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!

Esto es sólo una pincelada, sé que es bastante introductorio y corto.

Con forme avance la historia y a partir del próximo capítulo

ya entraré de lleno en ella.

Agradezco enormemente cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia que manifiesten.

Es increiblemente valioso para un escritor, y enriquecedor para un fic :)

Espero verlos a todos nuevamente en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos.

Melrosse.


	2. Sangre Sucia

_Hola nuevamente._

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, espero que_

_se animen a hacerlo cada vez más :)_

_Poco a poco se va sabiendo más sobre lo que está pasando, espero lo disfruten._

_Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling, lo demás es únicamente **mío**._

_Di **no** al plagio._

* * *

**_2. Sangre Sucia_**

La fuerte luz que me pegaba contra los ojos terminó por despertarme.

Después de parpadear varias veces y de bostezar abiertamente me sorprendí al notar que ya no estaba amarrada a la silla, en su lugar, las mismas amarras que me destrozaron las muñecas me mantenían acostada por medio de mis brazos sobre el diván verde que había visto antes.

- Ya había aceptado tu muerte, Granger – escuché a mis espaldas – Qué desilusión.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de molestia.

- Desátame, Malfoy – moví la cabeza por todas partes hasta que le encontré arrecostado sobre la pila de cojines en la cama.

- Creo que el día de pedir imposibles ya pasó – murmuró sin siquiera mirarme.

Le dediqué una mirada de odio.

La luz fresca de la mañana, inusual para esta época, me lanzó una nueva perspectiva sobre la habitación.

Los colores eran ligeramente más brillantes de lo que me habían parecido antes, las sábanas sobre la cama eran de satén y noté que la puerta del fondo efectivamente escondía el cuarto de baño.

Ya no me sentía tan agotada, pero el estómago me rugía intensamente. Tenía sangre seca sobre la piel de la cara y los brazos, y las letras sobre mi brazo izquiero empezaban a oscurecerse, cicatrizando.

Desvié la mirada nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy.

Parecía sereno y despreocupado, _demasiado_ considerando la situación por la que todos pasábamos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y los labios secos, pero su ropa negra estaba tan limpia y pulcra que cualquiera dudaría que él también estaba en medio de una guerra.

- ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? – pregunté tratando de mantener mi voz lo más clara posible, luchando contra mi lengua pastosa.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dime dónde los tienen! – grité a punto de echarme a llorar otra vez.

Nada.

- ¡Deja de ignorarme, idiota! – empecé a forcejear contra las apretadas amarras - ¡Si no me lo dices, gritaré hasta que alguien venga!

- Nadie vendrá – susurró con indiferencia, sumido en la lectura del que reconocí como uno de los libros que había estado antes sobre la mesa de noche.

Entonces cumplí lo que había dicho antes.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y grité a todo volumen, una y otra vez.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos, furioso. La expresión en su rostro se tornó de pronto tan aterradora que me callé de golpe.

- Como no te calles ahora mismo, maldita sangre sucia, te voy a mandar a la inconsciencia permanentemente – me amenazó sosteniendo su varita firmemente hacia mí.

Dejé de respirar.

- Alguien vendrá. Tú no me asustas – mentí.

Durante todos los años en Hogwarts Malfoy siempre me había parecido un idiota prepotente y narcisista, e incluso llegué a sentir lástima por él en alguna ocasión.

Pero este Malfoy era diferente. Su mirada fría me traspasó los huesos.

- _Nadie_ vendrá por que no hay _nadie_ aquí más que nosotros – respondió mirándome por primera vez – Así que cierra el pico.

Su respuesta me descolocó por varios segundos.

Tenía que ser una broma. Jamás me tragaría que le habían dejado a él, sólo unos meses menor que yo, como encargado de tenerme vigilada mientras los demás se iban a asechar al resto del mundo mágico.

Encargado de vigilar a la chica con la que podrían manipular a cualquier miembro de la Orden.

- No te creo – le escupí sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Pues no lo hagas, no me importa – se limitó a responder con una mueca mientras volvía a su lectura.

Traté de librar mis pensamientos fuera del idiota a mi lado y me centré en lo que podría estar pasando. Si Malfoy decía la verdad, Harry debería estar buscando la forma de entrar a Hogwarts. Antes de perder la conciencia por primera vez, a punto de ser encerrada, Harry, Ron y Luna habían luchado contra Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius y un par de mortífagos más mientras Greyback me mantenía atrapada e inmóvil. Harry logró desaparecerse junto a Dobby, pero sabía que Ron y Luna habrían tenido que luchar un poco más.

Y ahora ninguno de los tres estaba aquí. No quería ni imaginarme que les podría haber ocurrido.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de mi pecho.

Mientras había estado forcejeando inútilmente contra Greyback, mi mirada se encontró con la de Ron minutos antes de que él fuera alcanzado por el hechizo que le había estrellado contra la pared. La furia se había apoderado de sus orbes azules a la vez que apretaba los labios completamente aterrorizado sobre lo que podría pasarme a mí.

Una ráfaga de recuerdos me golpeó al instante. Era una escena de hacía casi dos semanas, cuando Ron y yo nos habíamos besado por primera vez fuera de la tienda en la que Harry dormía. Había sido algo que anhelaba inconscientemente desde hacía años, pero por alguna razón no se había dado hasta ahora. El calor de sus labios rozando los míos, la delicadeza con la que sostuvo mi cabeza entre sus manos, y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas acoplándose en un sólo ritmo se habían grabado en mi mente para siempre.

No sabía que iba a suceder después de la guerra, pero sin duda esto cambiaba el rumbo de nuestra relación.

Y ahora ni siquiera tenía la certeza de si se encontraba vivo o muerto.

Reprimí las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por mis mejillas y recosté la cabeza sobre el respaldar del diván.

Pasó un largo rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Había desviado la vista hacia él de vez en cuando, encontrándomelo una y otra vez en la misma posición. Parecía como si quisiera tragarse el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando un creciente cosquilleo se empezaba a apoderar de mi bajo vientre.

Oh no. Necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia.

Me tragué todo el orgullo que me envolvía al tener que pedirle algo a él y dejé salir las palabras de mi boca.

- Malfoy – llamé.

Observé como suspiraba molesto y levanta la vista hacia mí.

- Qué.

- Yo… - titubeaba asustada y dolorida – Esto, necesito ir al baño.

Vi como reía con sorna.

- Por mí te puedes mear encima, Granger.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir el agudo punzón que me recorría el vientre, casi a reventar.

- Malfoy – lo miré esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo – Estoy atada, sin varita y encerrada aquí contigo; no hay forma de que intente nada para escaparme.

Pareció considerarlo por un momento hasta que se levantó de la cama soltando un gruñido.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, deteniéndose justo a mi derecha. Por un momento pensé que usaría sus manos para desatarme, pero lo descarté instantáneamente en el momento en que sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se dispuso a hechizar las amarras con un leve movimiento.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

Las gruesas cuerdas se deslizaban alrededor de mis muñecas, rompiéndome aún más la piel.

Malfoy pareció notarlo, ya que casi al instante de soltarme se guardó la varita y miró hacia la ventana.

- Es esa puerta del fondo. Como tardes más de cinco minutos… – me amenazó.

Me levanté ignorando su amenaza y me dirigí tropezando en más de una ocasión rumbo a la puerta escondida.

Después de haberme liberado de la inminente explosión de mi vejiga, me lavé las manos en el lavabo y me detuve a observar mi brazo.

Sangre sucia.

Dejé que una sola lágrima se me escapara, jurándome a mí misma que no iba a llorar más por esto.

Delineé suavemente la marca. Las letras se habían vuelto ásperas como resultado de la leve cicatrización que nunca se completaría. Limpié con mis dedos mojados las gotas de sangre seca y le escuché llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta, molesto.

- ¡Granger!

Tomé un respiro profundo y abrí la puerta.

Malfoy se encontraba de pie, observándome fijamente. Parecía más alto de lo que recordaba, pero no podía estar segura. Vi como desviaba su mirada hacia mi brazo izquierdo, específicamente hacia el punto en el que mi mano derecha cubría la marca.

Tragó en una ocasión pero no dijo nada, y después de eso dio la vuelta regresando a su posición anterior sobre la cama.

- ¿No vas a volver a atarme? – le pregunté sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – me devolvió la pregunta, incrédulo – La verdad te creía con más sentido de la supervivencia.

Pero no le respondí nada.

Me senté nuevamente sobre el diván y estiré las piernas hacia el frente. Al otro lado de la ventana se extendía el enorme y majestuoso jardín norte de Malfoy Manor. Altos árboles rodeaban la propiedad; hacia el fondo, una especie de viñedo brillaba bajo la luz del sol, y un hermoso y demasiado elegante espacio para ser llamado rancho se centraba en el terreno albergando una pequeña mesa rodeada de sillas en hierro forjado.

Debían de ser al menos las diez de la mañana porque el calor ligero pero abrazante empezaba a incomodarme. Me quité la chaqueta de mezclilla y la coloqué sobre el respaldar. Estaba en medio de arreglar mi cabello en una trenza cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó desde abajo.

Malfoy se levantó de un saltó y se acercó a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte, Granger – y diciendo esto salió dando zancadas, encerrándome desde afuera.

Corrí rápido hacia la puerta y presioné la oreja contra ella, tratando de escuchar.

Al principio no había más que silencio, hasta que poco a poco las voces se hicieron más claras.

"_- No puedes perder más tiempo, ¡hazlo, muchacho!_

_- ¿Has perdido la cabeza?– sonaba furioso – No me importa lo que la maldita Orden pueda hacer, si quieres hoy mismo puedes llevártela con el Lord. _

_- Tú no lo entiendes, Draco. Yo sólo he venido a informarte las órdenes de tu padre, no tengo idea de que es lo que pretenden. Como no la lleves ahora mismo, los jodidos aurores vendrán y todo esto está desprotegido. Atacaremos Hogwarts esta noche. _

_- ¡¿Y esperas de verdad que yo me trague toda esa mierda?! ¡Cómo demonios voy a saber lo que está pasando si me encuentro a kilómetros de distancia! Nada de esto tiene sentido; si Potter está en Hogwarts ahora, significa que esta guerra termina hoy. Alguno de los dos morirá y ya Granger no vale nada. No tiene sentido manipularle con ella. _

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero. _

_- Ni hablar. Ahora mismo la dejamos suelta y me llevas contigo y mis padres – su voz era firme._

_- Que no se te olvide cuál es tu lugar aquí, Draco. _

Después de eso se hizo el silencio, únicamente interrumpido por los pasos furiosos de alguien acercándose peligrosamente a la habitación.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y la puerta se abrió en el instante en el que volvía a mi asiento. Le miré a la cara encontrándome con sus ojos ahora oscurecidos por la furia, tratando de destrozarme.

- Levántate.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido completamente confundida.

- ¡He dicho que te levantes, maldita sea! – apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Estaba tan asustada de verle así que me levanté inmediatamente sin decir palabra.

- Tienes quince minutos para ducharte, cuando regrese, vendrás conmigo y no quiero oír de ti una sola palabra.

- Per…

- Ni una sola, Granger.

Salió dando un portazo dejándome totalmente desconcertada y con la palabra en la boca.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. Mientras me desvestía, mi mente trató de identificar al hombre con el que Malfoy había conversado anteriormente y que tan enojado le había puesto, pero fue inútil. Quizá era algún mortífago menor, de esos que se encargaban de atemorizar pero no actuaban. En todo caso, nada de lo que ocurría en este lugar tenía sentido.

Malfoy había mencionado algo sobre estar a kilómetros de distancia.

¿Para dónde se suponía que quería llevarme?

Lo que había dicho era razonable. Harry se enfrentaría hoy contra Voldemort, y con suerte, todo acabaría. Yo ya no les servía de nada aquí, y eso significaba que era la única persona que tenían para manipular a la Orden.

Ron, Harry y Luna estaban bien. Suspiré de alivio, aunque me sentí algo atemorizada de saber que me había convertido en su único recurso.

Por otro lado, apostaría cualquier cosa por que Malfoy y su familia debían de estar en primera fila para cubrirle las espaldas a Voldemort esta misma noche, y sabía que los Slytherins, como todos los demás alumnos, estarían allí luchando aunque fuese en el bando equivocado.

Cerré la lujosa ducha enchapada en mármol y me sequé con una de las toallas negras dobladas sobre la repisa. Era estúpido bañarse para después volver a ponerse la misma ropa sucia, pero lo hice ignorando todas las llamadas de alerta que me envió mi sentido común. Estaba casi segura de que habían pasado ya al menos veinte minutos, pero Malfoy aún no aparecía. Entré nuevamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta del baño a mis espaldas y me senté sobre el diván a secarme el pelo con la toalla. Me tomé mi tiempo y al cabo de quince minutos me había quedado sin nada que hacer.

¿Qué tanto hacía Malfoy? ¿Dónde estaba?

Empezaba a preocuparme de que se hubiera ido, dejándome abandonada, pero el pomo de la puerta girando para abrirse me probó que estaba equivocada.

Malfoy entró con un bolso mediano de cuero negro y agarraderas cortas, y me miró sin pestañear por un par de segundos antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminó un par de metros hasta que llegó frente a la cama, dejando caer el bolso sobre ella.

Se le veía más tranquilo, incluso podría decirse que estaba algo relajado. Su fuerte mandíbula ya no estaba apretada casi rompiéndose, y sus ojos grises parecían dos tonos más claros que hace cuarenta minutos.

Abrió el viejo armario negro y empezó a tomar prendas de ropa que lanzaba con exagerada precisión sobre el bolso.

Ignoré su anterior demanda de quedarme callada y abrí la boca.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunté.

Pero Malfoy solo seguía seleccionando ropa.

- Dímelo, Malfoy. Les he escuchado a ti y al otro hombre, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Después de escuchar mis palabras se volvió para encararme.

- ¿Así que la pequeña sangre sucia ha estado espiado conversaciones que no le incumben? – murmuró con una sonrisa malévola – Tú no tienes derecho a nada, comelibros.

- Pues tú parecías muy cómodo leyéndote el tuyo – respondí furiosa sin poder evitarlo.

Observé como rio por lo bajo.

- Sé que es imposible no hacerlo, Granger, pero te agradecería que dejaras de prestarme tanta atención – decía mientras volvía a la ropa – Me repudia – terminó la frase apretando los dientes.

- Eres un idota – susurré con todo el odio que sentía por él y los de su tipo - ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Dímelo, Malfoy! ¡Dímelo! – le exigí poniéndome de pie casi rabiando de enojo.

Mi insistencia le había sacado de las casillas.

- ¡¿Quieres que te lo diga?! – gritó tirando con fuerza al piso la camisa que tenía en la mano - ¡Vamos a una maldita montaña en el medio de la nada, donde ni Potter ni ningún maldito traidor pueda encontrarte! – soltó de golpe sin darme oportunidad de responder a su pregunta.

- ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte de esto, eh, Granger? Que ellos ya no te quieren, ya no te buscan. Tendré que estar encerrado contigo por un largo tiempo, soportando tu maldito hedor y tu estúpida cara. Todo hasta que el Lord lo decida, ¿sabes por qué? – me miró con tanta furia pasándole por el cuerpo que no entendía como no se le habían reventado ya los nudillos en ambas manos.

Lo miré sintiendo mi labio inferior temblar una y otra vez; mitad de furia, mitad de miedo.

- Porque Voldemort tiene planes para ti.

La piel se me puso de gallina.

* * *

_Ya se va sabiendo un poco más sobre las intenciones_

_del lado oscuro._

_¡Y poco a poco iré develando más!_

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco,_

_y no olviden dejarme saber que les ha parecido :)_

_Nos leemos muy pronto._

_Melrosse_


End file.
